The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to data multicast or broadcast on a control channel to support narrowband communication.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communication systems, a single-cell point-to-multipoint (SCPTM) service is used to support Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) services over a single cell. SCPTM services may provide flexibility in scheduling to accommodate user interest. However, traditional techniques for providing MBMS content to multiple UEs may be inefficient in SCPTM contexts and may introduce and require complex configurations by the UEs attempting to subscribe to certain SCPTM services.